Joseph Wiseman
Joseph Wiseman (* 15. Mai 1918 in Montreal; † 19. Oktober 2009 in New York City) war ein kanadisch-US-amerikanischer Bühnen- und Filmschauspieler. Kurzbiographie Joseph Wiseman wurde am 15. Mai 1918 als Sohn der orthodox-jüdischen Eltern Louis und Pearl Rubin in Montreal geboren, wuchs jedoch in den Vereinigten Staaten in New York City auf. Mit sechzehn Jahren wirkte er erstmals in Sommertheatern (engl. summer stock) mit und beschloss, sehr zum Unmut seiner eher traditionell veranlagten Eltern, professioneller Schauspieler zu werden. 1938 hatte Wiseman sein Broadway-Debut. In einer kleinen Nebenrolle trat er in Robert E. Sherwood’s Abraham Lincoln in Illinois (Abe Lincoln in Illinois) auf. Über die Jahre hinweg bereicherte er sein umfangreiches Bühnenrepertoire unter zahlreichen anderen um Shakespeare’s Antonius und Cleopatra, Detective Story von Sidney Kingsley, das 1951 unter dem deutschen Titel Polizeirevier 21, ebenfalls mit Wiseman, verfilmt wurde, sowie Jean Anouilh’s Die Lerche und Arthur Miller’s Zwischenfall in Vichy. Ab den 1950er Jahren trat Joseph Wiseman zunehmend auch in Filmen auf, beispielsweise 1952 als Gegenspieler Marlon Brandos in Viva Zapata! [[Datei:Doctor-no-1962-promo.png|thumb|left|Joseph Wiseman als Dr. No - Publicityfoto von 1962.]] 1962 wurde er Teil des 007-Filmkosmos als er im ersten von EON produzierten Bond-Film, James Bond jagt Dr. No, basierend auf dem gleichnamigen Roman von Ian Fleming aus dem Jahr 1958, die Rolle des titelgebenden, geheimnisvollen Hauptschurken Dr. No verkörperte. Der Charakter sollte Wisemans bis heute populärste Rolle bleiben und wurde zum Archetypus des “typischen Bond-Gegenspielers“ und diente zahllosen nachfolgenden Schurken, auch außerhalb des Bond-Franchise, als Inspirationsquelle. Auch wenn seine Leidenschaft ungebrochen der Bühne und dem Theater gehörte, wirkte er in den darauffolgenden Jahrzehnten weiterhin in Film- und Fernsehproduktionen mit und absolvierte Gastauftritte in zahlreichen populären Serien wie zum Beispiel Twilight Zone, Die Straßen von San Francisco, MacGyver und Law & Order. Seine letzte Bühnenrolle spielte er 2001 in einer Bühnenadaption des klassischen Gerichtsdramas Urteil von Nürnberg (Judgment at Nuremberg). Von 1964 bis zu ihrem Tod im Februar 2009, war Wiseman in zweiter Ehe mit der Tänzerin und Choreographin Pearl Lang verheiratet und Vater einer Tochter aus erster Ehe. Am 19. Oktober 2009 verstarb Joseph Wiseman im Alter von einundneunzig Jahren im Stadtteil Manhattan in New York City. Anmerkungen * Joseph Wiseman machte1935 seinen Abschluss an der John Adams High School in Queens.Sein Dr.-No-Filmkollege Jack Lord, der die Rolle des CIA-Agenten Felix Leiter gespielt hatte, war ebenfalls Absolvent der “''John Adams High''“. * Bis zu seinem Tod im Jahr 2009 war Joseph Wiseman der letzte noch lebende Hauptgegenspieler aus der Sean Connery-Bond-Ära. Blofeld-Darsteller Charles Gray war zuvor im Jahr 2000 einundsiebzigjährig seinem Krebsleiden erlegen. * Ehe Joseph Wiseman für die Rolle des Dr. No verpflichtet wurde, war der britische Charakterdarsteller Noël Coward im Gespräch für den Part gewesen. Dieser hatte jedoch abgelehnt, da er sich von dem Gedanken, mechanische Handprothesen tragen zu müssen, abgestoßen fühlte. Bond-Schöpfer Ian Fleming hatte seinen Stief-Cousin Christopher Lee vorgeschlagen, doch zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte Wiseman bereits zugesagt und seinen Vertrag unterzeichnet. * In späteren Lebensjahren hatte Joseph Wiseman ein etwas ambivalentes Verhältnis zu seiner Rolle im Bond-Universum, da er hauptsächlich mit dem schurkischen Dr. No in Verbindung gebracht wurde, obwohl er sich primär dem Theater verbunden fühlte. Zitate * »Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es [die James Bond-Filmreihe Anm.] jemals so erfolgreich werden würde, wie es geworden ist. Soweit es mich betraf, dachte ich, es wäre nur ein weiterer zweitklassiger Krimi à la Charlie Chan.« (»''I had no idea it would achieve the success it did. As far as I was concerned, I thought it might be just another grade-B Charlie Chan mystery.«) 'Joseph Wiseman' in einem Interview mit der Times, 1992'' * »Obwohl er in die Filmgeschichte eingegangen ist, betrachtete mein Vater Dr. No mit großem Abscheu … Im Alter war er entsetzt, weil es das war wofür man sich an ihn erinnerte. Bühnenschauspieler war, wofür er in Erinnerung bleiben wollte.« (»'' Although my father was part of movie history he viewed “Dr. No” with “great disdain … He was horrified in later life because that’s what he was remembered for, Stage acting was what he wanted to be remembered for.«) 'Martha Graham Wiseman' über ihren Vater'' Siehe auch Hauptartikel: dr-no_portrait.png|Dr. No James Bond 007 jagt Dr. No|link=Julius No en:Joseph Wiseman Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Gegenspieler-Darsteller